The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium and embroidery pattern editing device.
In the past, as augmented reality (AR) technology, there is known an image processing device that displays a virtual object corresponding to an image of a marker in a captured image. The above described image processing device captures an image of a planned place of construction of a building and obtains a landscape image. The image processing device identifies a marker in the landscape image. The image processing device aligns a building image with the landscape image, with the identified marker as a reference, and displays the building image superimposed on the landscape image.